The Job
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yuugi talks with the spirit of the puzzle about friends, and the spirit's new 'job'. Yuugi is too innocent to realise just how far Yami will go to complete this job.
1. My protector

**Hmm, a little strange and very short.**** I just suddenly thought of it really and decided to put pen to paper. (Okay, hands to keyboard). Please tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and it's based on the first ever series (not ****Duellist ****Kingdom****).**

* * *

**_-The Job-_**

"You promise?"

"Promise? Promise what?"

"You know. To save me when I'm in dire peril, to come running when I'm in danger and all that stuff."

"Yeah…I suppose. That is my job now, I think. To protect you."

"Well, you couldn't have picked a harder job! I'm not that easy to protect you know."

"You'll be fine. You always are."

"I know. Now you're here, everything will be better. I made a wish, you know? When I put the last piece of your puzzle together."

"Wish?"

"Yeah, I wished for some friends. Real ones, not 'I'll be your friend if you do my homework and if you ever dare to forget I'll use you as a punching bag' type friends. Real ones that actually _care_ about me, about how I feel. Nice friends."

"_Nice_ friends? Elaborate."

"Well…I've had friends before, but they weren't exactly 'nice'. They would always laugh at me behind my back, or play jokes on me and stuff."

"For what purpose?"

"I don't know. Their amusement?"

"…"

"Mou hitoru no boku? Are you alright?"

"…yes aibou. Go to sleep. I promise you that no one will ever harm you again."

"Thanks. No one has ever been this nice to me before."

"Hn."

Blood red eyes darkened as the innocent light slept peacefully, just happy to finally have someone to talk to. His pale face showing a bright smile that was previously unknown.

The crimson eyes that tenderly watched his aibou sleep were the same that brought terror to the hearts of any of his enemies; never again would anyone harm his hikari…

…and live to tell about it.

**_-Owari-_**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Written: __6th May 2004___

_-Latest edition: __20th May 2004___

_-Dagger_


	2. Sweet, twisted punishment

**Well, I never expected this to be so popular, so I decided to keep the first chapter and then inspiration struck for a continuation. Though I have upped the rating and it's going to be very dark. And maybe shonen-ai, if that's what people want.**

**This chapter will be dark, and the next will be slightly happier. And _longer_. **

* * *

**_-The Job-_**

The alley was eerily dark, dawn only just setting in, streaking the gloomy blue sky pink and gold.

On the dirty stone floor cold, emerald green eyes stared out at nothing, a light early morning breeze swept past, brushing back ebony strands of silky hair. The wind ruffled the boy's jacket; the deep blue material still clung to paling frame. A thick liquid staining the material violet. The colour of _his_ eyes. The boy he had hurt.

He would never harm him again, that was made certain of. Right now a thin figure was standing over the prone boy, watching with a sick, sadistic smirk on his face. He leaned over the body, and ran his fingers over an open wound, tasting the coppery substance before smearing a little over the pale boys face.

And then he laughed.

He was actually happy for what he had done; to him, he had completed the job he was sent to do. He had punished the one who had hurt his hikari so badly, he had done right and now Yuugi would be pleased.

The darkling continued laughing, as he returned to the sleeping light, waiting for congratulations and a hug from the little one.

His hand unconsciously wiped a speck of blood from his cheek; he had been careless with this man's punishment, just wanting him to feel pain as his aibou had for the past months. He was finally getting his retribution for torturing such an innocent soul.

As Yami reached the end of the alley, he looked back at the body, his face deadly serious, eyes narrowed he spoke in a low raspy voice.

"No one hurts my aibou…and lives to tell of it."

Stalking back to his hikari's bedside he left the scene, dried blood covered the damp grey stone walls, messages written in hieroglyphics from the man's blood. Yami had been particularly careful, and had taken the blood with the man perfectly alive and aware; just so that he could feel the pain that much more.

The strange writings were also engraved into the mans skin, the blood had stopped flowing now, and they were clearly legible. If you could read ancient Egyptian that is. They read what Yami had said to the man:

No one hurts my aibou…and lives to tell of it.

**_-To be Continued-_**

**

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_-Written: __20th May 2004___

_-Latest edition: __20th May 2004___

_-Dagger_


	3. The body

**_-The Job-_**

Yuugi awoke in the morning, showered and dressed just like any other day. He placed the golden pyramid around his neck like he had done for the past week, smiling slightly as the morning sun reflected off the sides.

He ate breakfast as usual, and then made his way to school a half hour before the bell to try and escape the bullies. Making his way through a particularly dark alley he began to smell a familiar scent; the distinctive coppery smell that was usually associated with blood.

Frowning slightly the small boy walked further down the alley, the scent becoming stronger the further he progressed. He began to shiver involuntary, dreading what he may see. He almost jumped as he felt a splashing of water when he stepped in a puddle.

But…it hadn't rained in days…

The small boy suppressed a scream as he looked down at his trouser leg which was splattered crimson; he had stepped into a puddle of blood. His large violet eyes widened in fear, as he turned the corner of the alley and saw the body of one of his tormentors lying in a larger pool of blood.

The boys' eyes were still open, and staring lifelessly up at the sky. Yuugi took in a few shaky breaths before running to the edge of the alley and throwing up.

Slowly making his way back to the boy he felt faint, but decided that he needed to phone for the police and an ambulance. Was the ambulance really necessary? The boy was definitely dead after all…the blood had stopped flowing and was cool. There were no visible signs of life…but still…

Yuugi carefully lifted the boys arm, and felt for a pulse. He waited a few seconds until he was sure there was nothing and then searched the boy for a cell phone. He didn't have one himself; it would just get stolen.

He managed to tell the police where he was and what he had found, he was instructed to stay there and check the body for ID. Yuugi thanked the man and did so, opening the leather jacket.

"Oh my god…"

Yuugi looked down at the boy's torso which was shredded. He could see that markings were engraved into his chest due to the severely torn shirt. The skin was hanging off and though Yuugi couldn't read the words he recognised them as Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

He had to resist the urge to vomit again as he stared at the bloodied flesh, wondering what insane psycho would do something like this.

Soon the sirens could be heard, and a police car followed by an ambulance made their way to the opening of the alley.

"In here, I see them…holy shit…"

Some of the paramedics had to hold their breaths and were looking a little green at the sight. A police officer questioned Yuugi on a few things, and finally decided that he knew nothing on the matter. The officer offered to drive him home, and that he would be excused from school that day.

Yuugi just nodded in acceptance, he was concentrating more on the body which was being covered up in blankets and placed onto a stretcher. He allowed the man to take him back to the game shop, and let the officer explain everything to his grandfather.

An hour later he was sitting at his desk, in his bedroom staring at the golden puzzle. It was a source of comfort for him, and he felt a strange warmth emitted from the metal. Wasn't metal supposed to be cold?

Yuugi ran his fingers over the engravings, and brought back some stomach-churning memories of the body. They were hieroglyphics, he was sure. His grandfather was an Egyptologist, and he had picked up a few things from him. He had managed to figure out a few words but they made no sense.

Nobody…hurt…partner…live…speaks of…

There were several books on hieroglyphics in his room, and he tried to find some of the words and what they could possibly mean. What was most worrying to the small teen, was that the words he had seen were so familiar. He had never taken that much time to study Ancient Egyptian, yet he somehow knew them from somewhere.

As he turned the pages of the text book, searching for answers the golden pyramid sat on his desk, glowing slightly. If Yuugi were to look at it, he would see that the symbols he knew so well were written on the side of the puzzle, and he had seen them every day he had pieced the puzzle together.

"What could they mean? Partner? Nobody hurts partner? I don't understand…"

In the shadowy depths of the puzzle, Yami was sitting in a chamber, simply thinking. Thinking about what he had done…and who was next.

"Nobody hurts my aibou…"

**_-To be Continued-_**

* * *

**Please review.**

_Written: __25th May 2004___

_Latest edition: __26th May 2004___

_-Dagger_


	4. Asleep

**The Job**

Yuugi awoke suddenly and almost fell off the chair he was occupying. Thoughts of yesterday flashed through his mind and he wearily rubbed at his tired eyes. His sleepy gaze fell to the puzzle lying in a patch of sunlight in front of him and an open text book.

Yawning he closed the book and picked up the puzzle, the metal was cool against his skin and he shivered involuntarily. He yawned once more, realising that he was already dressed. Someone lightly knocked on the bedroom door, a low voice whispered through the wood.

"Yuugi? Are you awake yet?"

Somewhat confused as to why the person was whispering he opened the door, startling his grandfather who had pressed up against it.

"Grandpa, why didn't my alarm go off? I'm late for school."

"Yuugi, I thought it would be best if you spent today at home, just relax for the day. After what you say yesterday I'm surprised you'd even want to go to school."

Yuugi nodded and returned to his room, puzzle still in hand. He froze, staring at the desk; the text book he had used as a pillow was lying open. Even though he had closed it just two minutes before. He moved closer and realised it wasn't the same page he had been reading; there were some translations of artefacts and pictures of archaeological excavations.

Confused he closed the book again and made sure his windows were all closed tightly before wandering downstairs for breakfast. He decided to leave the puzzle on his desk.

As soon as the door was shut a ghostly figure appeared shaking his head. A hand gently caressed the text book and re-opened it, sighing softly as he began to read the printed words.

-

Staring into the bowl the cornflakes that had, thirty minutes ago, looked appetising now just looked like a cornflakey mess. To be fair to them they had endured being pushed around a bowl for the last half and hour. Yuugi sighed again and caught sight of his Grandpa by the door.

"I'm leaving now, Yuugi. I'll be home by five, six at the latest, you know the number anyway."

"I'll be fine." His grandfather nodded and pulled on a jacket, taking one last glance at his grandson he left.

Yuugi finally decided that he didn't want the breakfast; a quick glance at the clock informed him that the crushed cornflakes had turned into a late lunch, and that school would soon be ending. He turned and lay down on the sofa closing his suddenly very tired eyes.

"How could I sleep for that long last night? I'm still so tired..."

He felt warmth next to him, but his eyes were too heavy to open. He felt the warmth move and nuzzle his cheek, then his forehead. It overpowered his thoughts, and he felt darkness claim his mind. As he drifted off he thought he heard someone speaking; but he was the only one there wasn't he?

"Sleep well, aibou."

-

"Yuug? Yuugi, come on, wake up."

"Uh?"

Yuugi felt his body being shaken gently, finally he was able to open his eyes and he gazed upwards into a pair of honey, worried orbs. He blinked a few times to clear his vision (which didn't work), and tried to sit up.

Jou helped him, supporting his weight and propping him against the side of the sofa. Honda appeared with a blanket which somehow managed to wrap itself around his shivering form. Jou sat down next to Yuugi and felt the smaller teen slide into him.

"What did you do bud, pull an all-nighter?"

"No, I went to sleep earlier than normal and woke up really late. I just feel so…sleepy…"

Jou frowned and gently brushed a hand against his friend's forehead.

"You're warm, but I don't think it's a fever. Just take it easy and rest." Yuugi nodded, there was a warm weight in his chest…the sennen puzzle was hanging around his neck for some reason. Hadn't he left it on his desk? Honda knelt down by the sofa sipping from a can of coke.

"You got off easy today, Yuug. No PE, must've been a godsend. Hibiya-san was in such a bad mood today, he wanted to know where you were because we all had to run the track so he could record the times. He was really pissed at you, I'd skive next lesson if I were you."

Yuugi nodded hazily, though he had never intentionally missed a lesson in his life. He felt the warmth in his chest get hotter, almost an unbearable heat. He discreetly ran a hand over the metal, instantly pulling his scorched skin away. Something was wrong, metal was supposed to be cold. He felt darkness tugging at his mind again, and distantly heard Jou's voice informing Honda that he was falling asleep. He tried to answer but his voice just wasn't working.

"I'm not asleep…"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Sorry there's not much action; there are a few clues here to upcoming events, but for now I want to keep them as secret as possible. I'm working on making this story into a doujinshi too. As usual sorry for lack of updates as such, but at the moment I'm having boy-troubles. Stupid men, breaking my heart…**

**-Completed: ****4th October 2004******

_-Dagger_


	5. Crimson Protection

**The Job**

-_Tap, tap, tap, growl_-

"No record for Mutou-san…skiving no doubt…I'll get him next lesson…"

Leaving the square next to Yuugi's name blank he continued to fill in track record times for the other students. He continued tapping away completely unaware of the dark shadow that was slowly obscuring the screen.

"You are Hibiya-san, are you not?"

The tapping stopped and the large man turned around. He was tanned and had ebony hair and eyes such a dark blue they were almost black. He snarled at the intruder and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Yes I am what of it? How did you get in here? There is a security watchman you know."

"He won't be of any help to you now. Your screams will go unaided."

Snickering slightly the larger man seemed un-intimidated by the spiky haired teen. He scraped the chair back and stood to his full height, easily towering over the child. Glaring down he cracked his knuckles again.

"Screams, eh? I would love to see you try and do anything to me." Yami smirked and clicked his fingers delicately. The air darkened around them and became almost un-breathable to the taller man. He coughed and wheezed as he fell to his knees.

"The game has yet to begin; do you forfeit already? Mortals are so weak…"

"…Not weak…tell me the game…"

"I'll keep it simple so that even you have a chance. We both draw from this pack of cards; the first one to draw an ace loses…"

"Loses what?"

"Hn. Wait and see; I don't want to ruin the surprise now do I?"

Yami produced a pack of cards and knelt down to the struggling male, he picked up and card and delicately twirled it in his fingers to reveal an eight.

"Your turn."

Shakily Hibiya snatched the top card and glanced at it before smugly turning it to show a three. Throwing it to the floor he watched the other produce a jack. Less shakily this time he upturned a six, and began praying in his heart that the dark child would be the one to lose.

"Five of hearts; that's not an ace for the intellectual-impaired."

Growling the taller ripped off the next card, his face paling considerably. Throwing it to the floor he attempted a smirk.

"Nine of spades. Your turn."

"I don't think so…" Yami picked up the discarded card and turned it round. "See the single heart there? That means it's an ace. Which means you lose."

Hibiya's heart raced, and he felt beads of sweat trickle down his face; the boy was smirking and advancing on him now…and he was holding a silver engraved knife. He tried backing away but his body was numb…he tried screaming but no one came…

Yami knelt down, twirling the silver dagger in his long fingers. The first incision was across the stomach, he began writing a message for the man to take to the underworld with him.

"Never mess with my aibou…"

"Ai...bou…? What are you on about?"

The cuts became deeper and more random; the dark child was slicing up the mans arms and legs just to see the crimson patterns emerge and seep scarlet beads. Yami's eyes glowed brightly, the smirk on his face an indication as to just how much he was enjoying this.

"…Please…stop…"

Paying no attention Yami's hand reached the mans chest. He made a single, deep incision and discarded the knife in favour of his nails.

"Only one heart on the card; that makes it an ace. I bet you'll never forget that now." His fingers reached into the cut, digging deeper, pushing the mutilated flesh out of his way. "Let me show you just what a heart looks like…in case you forget." His fingers wrapped around a warm, beating organ, he ripped and pulled producing a deep pink pulsating heart.

No one answered Hibiya's last screams.

-

A lone dark figure stood by the window; a silver moonbeam illuminated his blood-stained features. He licked his fingers clean and glanced out of the window at the body lying on the ground. In his closed fist was his own heart.

Yami smiled as a cat inspected the corpse and began to chew at the mangled flesh and organs, chewing at the mans intestine for a midnight snack. His aibou would be very pleased with him for this. He had done well tonight, had saved his hikari from the bad man.

Smiling brightly Yami returned home to the 'sleeping' teen, ready to be praised and showered with affection.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

**That was the most disgusting and disturbing thing I have ever written; and for those who haven't read the manga Yami isn't quite that bad…I'm on a roll for updating at the moment; wonder how long it'll last?**

**Hugs and Yami plushies to everyone who reviewed: _Yamishadowcat22, Rikainiel, Saiyan Jedi, SoulDreamer, Sansi, Kiromoto-san, Luthien-Defender, Darkest Aphelion, YumeTakato, Strega, YamiJenniMoto, Ms Hobgoblin, Wings of a Phoenix _and _Yana5._**

_-Completed: __27th October 2004___

_-Dagger_


	6. Two Doors

**The Job**

Yuugi blinked his eyes groggily at the invasive sunbeam, his gaze turned to the Dark Magician clock ticking beside his bed. Somehow it was morning, though he didn't remember getting ready for bed. The Sennen puzzle was lying next to the clock reflecting the suns rays with a golden gleam.

Yuugi sat up feeling strangely weak and tired. Someone knocked on his bedroom door before sliding the door open and peeking inside.

"Yuug, you awake buddy?"

"Yeah, when did I fall asleep?" Jounouchi entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"After school Honda and I came by to see why you were away from school, you were asleep on the sofa so we woke you up but you fell asleep again. I moved you up here soon after that and we crashed downstairs."

"I'm still tired though…"

Jounouchi frowned and raised a hand to Yuugi's forehead. The smaller boy rubbed his eyes and glanced up at the blonde.

"I'm fine, Jounouchi-kun, just a little sleepy."

"Yeah, but Yuug you've done nothing _but_ sleep for ages. Maybe you're coming down with something?" Yuugi batted Jounouchi's fussing hand away from his forehead and sat up, flinching as his vulnerable skin met with the cold morning air.

"Why's it so cold? Hasn't Jii-chan put the heating on this morning?"

"He isn't here yet, he phoned last night to say he was staying round a friends; haven't you heard there's a killer on the loose? He struck again last night at our school! They wouldn't show any shots of the corpse on TV though…apparently they still haven't identified the body, it was that mangled!"

Yuugi was less than impressed and felt slightly sick to his stomach, his mind drifting back to the body he had found in the alley on the way to school. Jounouchi didn't notice, but paused from his description of the body to ask a question.

"How about breakfast?"

"I think I'll pass…"

-

The morning passed uneventfully, as Jounouchi was convinced his smaller friend was sick and therefore wouldn't let him out of bed. Honda was flipping through television channels while Jounouchi kept watch over Yuugi – who was sleeping again. Jounouchi leaned back in his chair and yawned, glancing at the clock that told him it was past lunchtime.

He considered waking the sleeping teen, but decided against it; he hadn't been very enthusiastic about food earlier this morning. Sighing Jounouchi rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, his arm brushing against a damp patch on something. Yuugi's blue school jacket was hanging on the back of the chair; and there was a scarlet damp patch on one of the arms.

_'Is he being bullied again? I'll have to ask him…"_

Jounouchi glanced at Yuugi, just to confirm that he was still asleep. Yuugi was laying very still, his face pale but strangely calm. Jounouchi picked up the jacket and brought it to the small upstairs bathroom. He ran some warm water into the sink and began to scrub at the bloodied patch. He'd been in enough fights to know that blood stains didn't wash out very easily; and that Yuugi's grandfather would have another heart attack to learn his grandson was being bullied again.

His fingers ran over the crimson stain, and watched the water turn pink. His thoughts drifted to Yuugi, and he found his actions quickening. He couldn't stand to be away from Yuugi; that was how Yuugi got this blood stain in the first place…

-

In his bed Yuugi's calm sleep was interrupted; his mind was plagued with nightmares about a long dark corridor with two doors on either wall. One emitting light and warmth, the other darkness and solitude.

Unfortunately something from within the dark chamber was calling out his name, and wasn't going to let him get away…

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

**Sorry for the macabre chapter before, it had to be written though. You'll see why. Also apologies for the short and pretty damn boring chapter; things pick up next time though when Yuugi finally meets his 'protector'...**

**Big hugs and carrot sticks (lower in fat than cookies!) to my wonderful reviewers: _Snow Angel_; thanks for reviewing every chapter, and I promise Yami is done with the organ stuff! _Silvershadowfire_, _Rikainiel, KrystalMountain, sadistic-darkbitch, Neko Yugi's Hikari, Black-Flare-Shadow, Ms Hobgoblin, YumeTakato, Strega, Rikkune, Wings of a Phoenix, Saiyan Jedi, Luthien-Defender; _I've already given you a Yuugi plushie replacement...but have another! _inuyasha0001, shadowcat22, yamijennimoto;_ Gross was spelled correctly! And _Yana5._**

_Completed: __4th December 2004_

_-Dagger_


	7. Light and Dark

**The Job**

Yuugi stared up at the door, and had the weirdest feeling that the door was staring back at him. Maybe it was the Egyptian-style eye engraved in the metal, but there was something about it that was just plain wrong…he jumped as it swung open inviting him into the darkness beyond.

Yuugi's violet eyes widened and he cautiously peeked inside. There was nothing but the eerie darkness and a calm, still atmosphere which unnerved him slightly. If the room was empty, who had opened the door?

_You did._

He jumped again, trying to pinpoint exactly where the voice had originated. He turned around and found that the lighter door had also opened displaying a yellow room full of toys and games. This room looked much more inviting than the cold, dark room and he found himself drawn towards it.

Once inside a wave of warmth enveloped him, and set his mind at ease. The room was fairly small, but very comfy, and even had a bed in the corner. He ran over and jumped onto the mattress, giggling as he sank into the softness. He lay down and reached for the plush toy by the pillows, poking the caramel teddy and testing its squishy-factor.

Someone was watching him; he could feel their gaze prickling at his back. But when he turned there was no one there, just the hallway and the empty, cold room.

_My soul room._

Yuugi dropped the teddy and sat up; the voice was everywhere and worried him slightly. Now that he thought of it, where was he? This wasn't his bedroom, he was sure of that. Was he supposed to be here, or was there something that he was supposed to be doing?

_Yes, aibou. You know where I am, but please stay in your room…_

Yuugi found his body reluctantly leaving the soft bed, and wading through the warmth and comfort to the door of the bright room, his eyes fixed on the chamber beyond. The cold of the corridor mercilessly tore away his comfort and he wrapped his arms around his body in a form of self-protection.

_My room is not safe._

The voice was not menacing, simply full of concern. Yuugi felt himself drawn to the room regardless, his body acting on its own. As he neared the chamber he could smell the coppery scents of blood, and hear pained screams. They grew louder and more distinct with each step he took.

Terrified, but having no control over his body, Yuugi was so close he could almost touch the darkness that seemed to filter out into the corridor, engulfing any light that dared to cross its path.

_Aibou, I cannot allow you in here. Not now… Not yet…_

Yuugi saw what he could only think of to be his reflection staring back at him for a brief moment. The image was indeed a form of himself, though taller, and he was staring lovingly down at Yuugi. The figure shook his head and closed his chamber door, the cold and darkness finally releasing their grip on Yuugi's body.

Yuugi fell, the coldness, the darkness; everything swam in his vision until all he could see was a pair of terrified honey eyes and a blonde mass of hair.

"J-jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi managed weakly, his body felt so light, almost as if he were floating…

Jounouchi released the breath he had been holding and relaxed immensely, never releasing his hold on Yuugi's hand. "Yuugi, are you alright? You almost gave me a heart attack." He was about to lecture Yuugi, but found that the smaller teen had fallen back to sleep.

"What the hell is going on with you, buddy?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Please review.**

**Wow, this took about ten minutes to write, so why has it taken me three months to do? I really am sorry…**

**Big thanks to my reviewers: _Luthien__-Defender_, _Yana5_, _Snow Angel_, _YumeTakato_, _Lifeless Child_, _Sir Deranged Reindeer_, _Wings of a Phoenix_: thanks for the brownies, _yamijennimoto_, _Strega_: sorry about the dressing -hands plastic tub of Rand Dresing-, _SoulDreamer_, _Rikainiel_, _KrystalMountain_, _Saiyan__ Jedi_, _GoThiCrAvEn15_, _Serena the Hikari of Love_, _Yamishadowcat22_, _inuyasha0001_, _cute-little-Yugi_, _Opia__-Fire_ and _shadow/phantomness._**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, it really does make my day; you make me laugh, make me cry and make me feel guilty for not updating more often that I do…**

_-Completed: __4th March 2005_

_-Dagger_


	8. Bakura

**The Job**

Jounouchi dozed lightly, his body bent over on the hard plastic desk chair. He was supposed to be watching over Yuugi, the smaller boy had been sleeping restlessly for a few hours now, but when he'd calmed down Jounouchi had found the warm dark room a little too cosy…

Honda was also sleeping, though he was downstairs in front of the television. The sound was turned down so as not to disturb Yuugi. Had he been awake he'd have seen the reason why Yuugi's sleep was no longer restless.

Yuugi, as if in a trance, unlocked the front door and stepped out into the icy night's air. The summer had been a cool one, and the dreary day's weather had continued into the night, and chilling winds whipped at his exposed skin. Yuugi barely noticed, instead he began to make his way to a destination unknown even to him.

Even if he had been coherent Yuugi wouldn't have worried. A warm presence in the back of his mind was guiding him and knew fully well where they were going and what to expect. And no harm would come to his aibou so long as the spirit remained standing.

-

Jounouchi rolled over gently, his sleep-fogged mind quite willing to go back to sleep. Unfortunately he wasn't in a bed, so his rolling landed him on the floor in an undignified heap amongst a few dirty plates and clothes.

Rubbing his eyes Jounouchi glanced at his digital watch and decided that despite the time he was hungry. It was nearly midnight so would constitute as an early midnight snack. He grabbed onto the bed to pull himself up when he noticed a distinct lack of…anything. His still sleepy mind quickly woke up and started to panic. The bed was empty, and Yuugi was gone.

He ran to the bathroom, thinking maybe he was over reacting, but found the bathroom empty and remembered that Yuugi had been too tired and weak to stay awake earlier so was probably in no condition to be walking around on his own.

Jounouchi skidded across the wooden floored hallway and stumbled down the stairs so loudly that Honda woke up a long time before the screams started.

"Honda wake up Yuugi's missing and I don't know where he's gone and it's all my fault!" Honda blinked a few times, and registered the message trying to pick apart the words that had jumbled together. Being slightly calmer and more logical than Jounouchi he decided that running around wasn't the best option.

"Jounouchi-kun, the front door's wide open so I think it's safe to assume he's not here anymore." He glanced quizzically to the blonde who had been frantically searching through a biscuit tin for the missing Yuugi. "I know he's small but I doubt he'd fit there anyway. Grab your jacket and let's go."

Jounouchi nodded and took out a biscuit for comfort. A few minutes later they had locked up and were roaming the streets for their missing friend.

-

Yuugi found himself outside a large apartment complex, not really sure what to do now. The spirit had known where to go but how to get in was another task entirely. The doors were shut firmly with an automatic lock. Yuugi stood still for a while and was about to unleash some shadow magic when the door opened on its own. Smirking he assumed it had simply obeyed his wishes, but a tall silvery figure towered before him, a smirk on his own lips.

"Well, well, what would _you_ be doing here?" Yuugi looked up, and the taller boy's smirk dropped. "You're not Yuugi." His eyes narrowed sceptically, and fell on the golden puzzle strapped around his neck.

"How very observant, and I in turn will assume your host is no longer in control. Shall we take this somewhere else or would you like these walls to be stained with your blood?" The figure gave a hollow laugh and pushed past 'Yuugi'.

"Follow me, Ryou wouldn't be happy to find a murder had been committed by his home; and to find it was his only friend may shock him more than I would like."

-

"Yuugi!"

Jounouchi called in vain down a dark alley to a rather startled cat. Honda sighed and glanced around, they'd been searching for half an hour and there was no way of telling how long Yuugi had already been gone. The boy could be half way across Domino city by now.

"H-Honda…" The brunette turned to Jounouchi who had become unnaturally quite. He followed his friends gaze to the skyline just beside the tall tower of Kaiba Corporation. A thin blue beam or light had shot towards the starts tearing through the night's sky.

"Whoa…what _is_ that thing?"

"I don't know, but something's telling me we that's where we'll find Yuugi." Honda nodded, not really knowing why Yuugi would be there just knowing that he would. He felt the need to voice the concern that was on both their minds.

"I just hope we get there in time."

-

"Well pharaoh, it's been a while hasn't it? Five thousand years is a long time to wait pharaoh, and my patience has worn thin. Your puzzle is still desirable but I think I want more from you now. It is, after all, your fault for my imprisonment inside of this, _thing_." He indicated the Sennen Ring with disgust. "Five thousand years is a long time to think things over pharaoh, and I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time. You've become domesticated, too. Running after that little Hikari of yours…you've even been given a name, _Yami_."

"You think I just sat content in the puzzle? Thief you can try to take my puzzle if you wish, but my hatred for you has only grown. A hikari is not a weakness, and yours will have influenced you too, _Bakura_. If you think you can win, go ahead. " Yami smirked, the golden artificial light of a street lamp reflecting off the sharp edges of the Sennen Puzzle.

Bakura's ring glowed slightly and emitted a beam of blue light.

"I don't want any interruptions from my Hikari, now do I? A few hours locked in his soul room should do the trick; I hope to have you finished by then." He slipped a pale hand into his pocket and retrieved a golden dagger; ornate Egyptian patterns covered the handle.

"Like it, pharaoh? It was stolen from your tomb, after all. I've just added a little surprise." He smirked and flung the metal slither towards Yami who couldn't dodge in time, the metal slicing through his arm. The wound stung, and Yami fell to the ground wincing.

"Hurt's, doesn't it? It should do more than hurt, I laced the blade with a special poison, also stolen from you, I believe. Since this isn't your body, though, I fail to why you're making such a fuss. Get up and fight me, pharaoh. I've waited a long time for this meeting and I want you at your best."

Yami fought to keep his eyes open, and stood shakily trying to see clearly even though the alley was melting around him. The knife had cut deeply, and his arm was going numb. Warm crimson blood was gliding freely over his skin, there was so much blood. His last conscious vision was of a frowning Bakura who seemed somewhat disappointed in him.

"Just why did you come here, pharaoh? Do you want my ring, is that it?" Yami frowned and attempted to sit up.

"I sensed your power, and I'm going to stop you before you hurt Yuugi." Bakura rolled his eyes and turned his back on the bleeding form.

"You are beyond hope, pharaoh, and while you still care for that Hikari of yours you will always be weaker than I. Learn to disregard his well being; it's _your_ body now. When you're ready for a rematch you know where to find me."

With that the silver-haired yami stalked down the alley, he was vaguely aware of two pairs of running footsteps and a cry of anguish. Yami would live for now, and had tasted one of his poisons. He still had five more to go.

"Till we meet again…Atemu."

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**Please review.**

**Ooh, plot. It's always nice to be on the eighth chapter and finally see the weavings of a plotline, isn't it? I made it to over a hundred reviews! YAY! -Hugs everyone- Thank you so much, it really does mean a lot to me.**

**Big hugs to my wonderful reviewers: _Snow Angel_, _Yana5_, _Green Phantom Queen_, _Luthien-Defender_, _YumeTakato_, _Miguels-Lover_, _sadistic-darkbitch_ (cool name, by the way!), _Opia-fire_, _Yamishadowcat22_, _lifelesschild_,_ Serena the Hikari of Love_, _cute-little-Yugi_, _Kiki-sama_, _Rikainiel_, _Dreamer Wolf_, _PINKIE 2_, _Hikari Kaiya_, _darkmistressofyaoi_, _Seigyoku Kiryou_ and _I love athrun_ (Thank you for reviewing all the chapters, it really made my day!)**

_-Completed: 27th July 2005_

_-Dagger_


End file.
